As Long As You're There
by MyNameIsProngs
Summary: Sam Evans found out he was adopted. He wasn't really an Evans he was a Coyne. He moves to Toronto with his real family & becomes the Junior heart throb of Degrassi, but the only lady he wants is Anya. Will being a Coyne make him forget his true roots?
1. From Evans to Coyne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit.

**Authors Note: **_Sam Evans enters the Degrassi world as Sam Coyne. Uhm, well I really like my whole idea & plot line for this story. & uhm, I think it's going to be really cute. & I hope a lot of people read & actually like it. So please Review and tell me what you HONESTLY think, I can take constructive criticism. & I'll look into any ideas or suggestions._

_This chapter is a bit more informational, no Anya/Sam yet.):  
><em>

_if anyone feel there'd be someone better to pair him up with, then let me know! Any pairings anyone has in mind, feel free to speak up :D._

_BTW. THIS IS A GLEE/DEGRASSI CROSSOVER. I didn't specify it as so, because when I do that, the story does not come up on fanfiction._

_But yeah. Sam Evans/Anya MacPherson. D:_

* * *

><p>Sam Evans was sitting in his new room, in his new apartment, with his new family. Just recently he found out that his father the man he looked up to for 14 years was not his real father, and his mother? Well she wasn't his real mother either. He was adopted, and his real name wasn't Sam Evans. It was Samuel Coyne.<p>

His real father and mother put him up for adoption because they didn't think they were ready to have a child at the time. His adoptive mother told him that his real family tried to get him back so many times, but they didn't want to give him back. His real parents were Mason and Laura Coyne. He found out that he also had a brother and a sister. They were fraternal twins, and their names were Fiona and Declan Coyne.

So his family was very poor and his mother called his real father and told him that he could take Sam back because he wasn't living in the environment he should be. Sam was mad that his 'family would just give him up like that. But they had no other choice, and he understood that.

She told him about their situation and he wanted Sam to move to New York immediately where he could be a real 'Coyne' instead of an Evans like he was meant to be. Sam was all for the idea considering he was extremely angry with his mother for waiting so long to tell him about his real parents, so he packed up all of his things and got on an airplane first class the next day. What he didn't know though was his father, the diplomat was extremely rich. So now he was going to live a new life with his father, his mother and his new siblings. He found out in the course of a few days in being in New York that he and his father were exactly alike especially in looks. He also found that his brother Declan and him had a lot in common as well. As for his sister, well he loved her a lot, and she instantly hugged him the day he walked out of the airport to meet his new family. He also felt very protective of his younger sister, and his real mother? Well he thought she was great, and he found out that they were exactly alike in personality. He had a feeling he was going to like being a Coyne. Being rich, having an accepting family, and finally being out of Ohio for good.

* * *

><p><em>2 years later.*<em>

Sam and Declan were sipping on their drinks at their cousin Victoria's party. It's been 2 years since Sam found out he was a Coyne, and it's been 2 years since he's lived with the family. He was laughing it up with his brother, but he had to wonder if being a Coyne for 2 years took all the Evans out of him. He didn't watch Avatar anymore, he didn't do Matthew Mcconaughey impressions anymore. He just wasn't him, and he knew that. He was a confident, funny, and charming ladies man. Which he had no problem with but it wasn't him. Declan told him he was a natural ladies man, and being a Coyne is what brought it out of him.

"What's got you looking so glum Sam?" He was brought out of his thoughts by his sister Fiona.

He smiled warmly, and kissed her on the forehead. "It's nothing Fi. Just thinking. That's all." He said after taking another sip of his drink. He watched as his little sister huffed and puffed like a child. He thought it was cute.

"You're always thinking Samuel, but you never tell any of us what you're thinking about!" By saying this she caught everyone's attention. Sam sighed before putting his drink down.

"I used to sing, all the time and I haven't done it in the past 2 years. Not even once. That's what I was thinking about." He said with a scowl on his face. Declan then walked over to him with a guitar in his hand.

"I know how much you love playing the guitar bro, so I bought you one as an early birthday present." No words could even describe how Sam really felt. He took the guitar slowly from his little brother's hands and admired it for a moment. It was beautiful.

"Play us all a song Sam." He heard his little brother say. He then watched as everyone at the party started clapping their hands together and chanting his name. These past 2 years, everyone in the family accepted him, they all considered him family, and he loved that.

"Well, I guess I could play a little something." Sam confidently said with a charming smile. He walked on to the stage. Who was more rock and roll then Justin Bieber? Nobody that's who. He began to strum the guitars chords, and the sound made him feel high, like he was on top of the world. He loved this.

_'You know you love me, I know you care, just shout whenever, and I'll be there, you want my love, you want my heart and we will never ever ever be apart.'_

Sam felt amazing, and by the looks on everyone's faces, they liked it too. He continued the rest of the song with his Bieber moves and didn't even care that his sister gave him confused looks. He was drunk, he was having fun, and for once he didn't care what anyone thought of him.

* * *

><p>Mason Coyne walked into his house to find his eldest son Samuel sleeping on the couch. He sighed and shook his head. He then seen his middle son Declan sleeping on the kitchen table. He then began to wonder how that was even possible. He laughed at the idea, and then seen his youngest daughter sprawled out on the floor. He rolled his eyes and went to their kitchen for a glass of wine. He wondered how he was going to tell them. Tell them that they were moving to Toronto while he stayed in New York. He thought it was good for them, they'd be going to a public school called Degrassi High. His eldest would represent them all there as a classy Junior, and his other two would be representing them as Sophomores.<p>

He sighed. He knew they weren't going to like this, and they'd all make a fuss. Especially Samuel. He was a real spitfire. He remembered when he first met his son he was a shy, and timid boy who constantly kept a filter on his mouth fearing upsetting anyone, but as they went from Italy to France to London, and to New York, he opened up his little shell, and turned into a real man. He turned into a Coyne. He was a gentleman, yet had an attitude. He was respectful, yet knew right from wrong. He felt shame wash over him and wished he could have raised him like that from the beginning. From when he was just a newborn. He regretted giving up his eldest for adoption. But he was here now right? He was here and he was a Coyne. The whole family loved and accepted him, and he fit in just nicely. He then shook his head and took another sip of his wine. Their mother would be here soon, so he went to the linen closet and pulled out the air horn and pushed the button. He laughed as Fiona sat up quickly and screamed. Sam bolted right off the couch, and Declan jumped off the table and landed on his ass.

"What the hell dad?" His three kids exclaimed simultaneously.

He began to laugh again. "Kids, I have important news. We're moving."  
>Fiona was the first to speak up. "Finally! I've been wanting to leave Vanderbilt prep for a long time. Where are we going? France? Italy? Londo-?"<p>

"Toronto, Canada." Her father cut her off. The look on her face was a mix between sad, and anger.

"Why are we moving to Toronto dad when we could move somewhere nice? Like Italy?" Declan said angrily. Then the three began to argue with their father upon their moving options.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!" The three then shut up and looked at their father.

"You're moving to Toronto tomorrow. While you were sleeping, I had somebody pack all your things, so be ready, because you will be leaving in about." He paused to check his watch, and smiled. "An hour."  
>"Wait, wait wait wait, did you just say us? What about you and mom?" Sam asked in confusion.<p>

"Ahh Samuel, always the bright one, you caught that little hint didn't you? Yes me and your mother will be staying here. Your mother will be attending the flight with you so that she can show you where everything is, but I'm certain she will be coming back after you're all settled in. I fear that my children have gotten to snobby over the years, therefore you will be moving to Canada. The car will be here in an hour. I love you three and be careful, your mother will be here shortly. Now I must leave. I have important business to attend to." And with that their father left them. Three beyond confused kids, with no idea on what they were doing.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to move to Toronto. I like it here in New York." Sam said sheepishly as he poured himself a glass of Apple juice. Fiona huffed. "Right. You only like it because every girl in Vanderbilt screams your name whenever you walk down the hall." Declan laughed at this.<p>

"Hey, in my defense, I've never dated any of them. I don't like them. They're all superficial. It's Dec, that likes the Vanderbilt chicks." Declan snorted and threw one of the couch pillows at his older brother.

"Yeah, be quiet Sam." The three siblings laughed at this.

Declan then closed his eyes and began to think. Think about how Sam being around changed their lives dramatically. Their father was rarely around so having another guy around was like heaven for Declan. He could bond and play sports with Sam, and even though their father judged him on the fact that he loves to act and write plays, Sam never did. In fact he thought Sam was such a good singer and actor, he's asked him to be in some of his plays. He loved his brother, he was a real part of the family, but his name was still Sam Evans, and unfortunately according to the rest of their family Sam would never truly be apart of it unless he changed his surname to what it rightfully should be. Coyne. He then opened eyes and seen his mother walk in. He immediately sat up from where he was lying down and stood up angrily.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I will not stand for this! Living alone in Toronto? I think I'm speaking for all of this when I say we're not doing it!" Declan then looked at his siblings and they both nodded enthusiastically.<p>

"Declan's right mom, we can't just live in Toronto by ourselves, that's damn crazy." Sam spoke up from the kitchen. Their mother sighed before shifting from foot to foot.

"Come here Sammy, Dec, Fi." Laura called them by their nick names. They all looked at each other and nodded before walking over to their mother for a group hug, which they all melted into.

"Look, I'll be staying with you, while your father stays here in New York, I already talked to him about it, so you won't be alone. I promise you." She said to them before letting go.

"Now, come on kids, we have a plane to catch."

* * *

><p><em>1 week later.*<em>

Sam was helping his brother and sister unpack their things, considering he already finished. They were going to be living in the nicest apartment they're money could buy, which according to their mother was right by their new school. Degrassi. He sighed and stopped putting Fiona's things on her shelf and then slumped down on her bed.

Fiona looked up and seen that her brother looked a little sad so she stopped putting away her things as well and sat next to him. He then put an arm around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked him softly. He sighed and pulled his head up to look her in her eyes.

"What if they don't like me here? What if I'm not popular?" Fiona laughed and hit Sam playfully on the back of his head. A flash of anger then crossed her brother's eyes and he got up from his seat.

"What's so funny princess Fiona?" He asked her sarcastically. Fiona shook her head and got up from her bed.

"Do you even realize how amazing you are? You'll get along fine. Everyone will like you, which is unfortunate for me." She then sighed and looked at her feet.

Sam gave his sister a look of pure confusion. "Why's that?"

"Well, because that means I'll have to keep all the ratty fan girls away from both of my brothers." She said with a smirk which made Sam laugh. He quickly pulled his sister into a hug. He loved his sister, and no one could make him laugh like she could. He pulled away and decided it was time for bed. Tomorrow was his first day as a Junior and he definitely could wait.

* * *

><p><em>So? What do you all think?<em>

_Come on, let me have it!_

_Tata my lovelies._

_xoxoxoxo L.S.S.A!_


	2. Just Can't Get Enough Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit.

**Authors Note: **_In my story, Sam Evans attentend McKinley but only for half of Freshman year. I just wanted everyone to know that so they weren't confused._

_Yeah, hope you guys like this, please R & R ? _

_Adieu._

* * *

><p>Sam, Fiona and Declan were riding in their car to their first day at their new school. Sam watched as Declan chatted it up with their driver, and Fiona typed away on her phone. He sighed and looked out the window. He didn't want to go to a new school. Sure he was outgoing, and made friends wherever he went, but he didn't want to have to start over again. This would be the third time he'd have to start his life over, and he wasn't happy about it. He looked up and noticed that the car stopped. They were here. At Degrassi. He shivered and wrapped his green scarf tighter around his neck before opening the door and getting out. Fiona soon followed after as did his brother Declan. Declan eyed his brother up and down.<p>

"Jeez Sam, why are you dressed like that? You have better clothes and we all know it." Sam didn't understand what Declan was talking about. He thought he looked fine. He had a white v-neck on along with his leather jacket, a green scarf, dark skinny jeans and kicking nike's.

Declan then rolled his eyes at his brothers confused look. "Sam, you're dressed like a low classed Degrassi student." He said the school's name with disgust. "You're representing the Coyne family. We're rich Sam. You should have worn better clothes." Sam sighed and looked at his feet. He thought his clothes were fine. He didn't want to give of the air of being a rich kid. He didn't want people judging him by that. He just wanted to be judged as Sam Evans, not by the clothes he wore. Besides he was comfortable so why should he care? Sam then began to feel a little angry. "I'm the older brother here Declan, who are you to sit here and scold me as if I were some sort of child for the clothes that I'm wearing. I'm comfortable, and I like what I'm wearing. You're the one who looks like an H & M fag." Declan felt like his brother just hit him in the stomach. Did he really just get called an H & M fag? He laughed before rolling his eyes and hitting his brother playfully on the arm.

"Okay, can we go inside now? I'm sick of staring at all the nasty people here." Fiona spoke up from where she was standing.

Sam rolled hie eyes. "Seriously Fi? If you act like that, no one will want to be friends with you."

"I don't need friends, I just need my two big brothers." She said sarcastically and linked both of her arms to her brother's and walked arm and arm, and arm to the big double doors.

* * *

><p>Upon walking in they seen a band playing. Sam thought they sounded decent. Declan thought they sounded like trash, and Fiona thought they were all ugly and lower class looking.<p>

Sam then watched as a girl walked up to them with a video camera. Why would she be walking around with a video camera?

"Hi, I'm Chantay, Degrassi's unofficial video blogger." She then eyed the three up. "You must be the diplomat's kids?" Sam sighed and then looked to his siblings who did the same thing, then they all simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Word travels." He stated. Fiona tried to stifle a laugh and Declan just rolled his eyes again. Chantay then shifted from foot to foot before speaking up again.

"And I'm the destination." She replied flirtatiously towards Sam. He rolled his eyes. This girl wasn't his type, and he wasn't trying to get into any romance this year anyways. So he just did what he did best. He nodded with a smile.

"So, what brings the upper press to Degrassi?" She then put the camera in Sam's face and he inwardly groaned. Not wanting to make a bad impression he smiled before looking to his brother for help. Unfortunately he didn't get the hint. He slowly pushed the camera out of his face before licking his lips and replying.

"Old man thinks public education is better. Private school's bad politics." Sam replied clearly uninterested before putting his hands in his jean pockets.

Fiona laughed. "We're boring believe me." She said with a fake smile. Sam sighed. He didn't feel like standing here anymore when he could be doing something more interesting with his time. Like eat. Man was he hungry.

"So, what's the deal here? Who are the players?" His curious sister asked before walking towards the group of people. God he wished she would shut up so he could grab something to eat. He figured Declan must have been feeling the same way, considering he had his hand on his stomach and a scowl plastered on his face instead of his usual smirk.

"Holly J is the defacto student council prez." Chantay paused to look at Fiona. She had a smile on her face which must have meant she was doing good. "The band, Studz just shot a movie in L.A! The singer's girlfriend is Degrassi's next top model." She then looked over to her right and smiled. "Speak of the Devil." She said cheekily before pointing to a girl with curly brown hair. Sam looked over to Declan and he seen that look on his face. The look that only he knew. It's the look when you want something so badly you'd do anything to get it. He then looked in Declan's direction and seen he was looking at the model with adoration. He wanted her, and knowing his brother, he wouldn't stop at anything to get it.

Finally they left whatever room they were in and began walking the halls.

* * *

><p>"I hate this damn school already, and I've only been in it for about what?" Sam paused to look at his watch and then laughed. "15 minutes. It's been 15 minutes and I already hate it here!" He exclaimed. Fiona then linked arms with him and Declan considering all the girls in the hall way were staring at the two boys.<p>

"Tell me about it, the chicks here never stop talking. It's so bloody annoying." Declan said with a laugh before turning down one of the hallways with his siblings.

"Oh look, there's the model and her 'rock star' boyfriend." Sam pulled away from Fiona long enough to do air quotes. Which made Declan laugh hard and his sister just gave him a small smile before turning her attention to the fact that the model and her boyfriend were walking their way with that crazy Chantay girl.

"Guys, I say we get out of here before we get killed with more questions, that I'm pretty sure none of us want to answer." Declan quickly nodded before turning around and trying to walk away, but Sam being the sensible one grabbed his arm. "Too late buddy. Dad said we had to make a good impression, and you're not helping by running away from people. How do you expect to survive here without friends? So come on, lets make some." Declan rolled his eyes before quickly turning around with Fiona still linked to him.

"Damn, why did you have to be the older one?" Declan questioned before plastering a fake smile on his face and waiting for the couple to walk closer towards them.

* * *

><p>"Newbie alert, this is Fiona, Declan and Sam." She pointed out each one before turning and walking away.<p>

Sam rolled his eyes, and so did Declan. Fiona just looked at her hands clearly bored. When Declan realized no one was speaking he decided he might as well.

"Word is you two are Mr. and Mrs. High school." He said in a sarcastic voice. Sam quickly nudged his brother in the chest. "Sorry, about him, he's still recovering from the flight." Fiona gave him a look, and he gave her one back that basically said '_What it was the best I could come up with_' She sighed and nodded.

"Sup, I'm Peter." He then slapped his hands to Sam's and then Declans. The three of them all forced smiles. They clearly did not want to be here.

"Mia Jones." The model spoke up. Fiona then smiled. She figured she might have something in common with this girl. "I hear you model?"

"Oh my mom's in with TL Fashion mag, new style editor, she could hook you up someday." Declan spoke up with a charming smile. He looked up at Mia, she looked uncomfortable so he decided to compliment Peter.

"And your band rocks sir." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"Yeah check us out Friday night." Peter replied just as uninterested as they were. He looked over the three. He noticed that Sam, the blonde one didn't seem as snobby as his brother and sister. He had a feeling he might even get along with him.

"Yeah wouldn't miss the beach bash." Declan looked over to his two siblings and they both nodded with a smile.

"Its refreshing to hear lyrics that aren't trying to be intelligent." Sam groaned loudly. His brother was making an ass out of himself, and was going to make everyone at school hate them, before they even knew them.

Peter narrowed his eyes at Declan. "Totally." He paused and looked at Sam. "Thanks."

"Sure beats the diplomats shmooze fest my parents are throwing tomorrow anyways." Sam decided to speak up before his brother made an even bigger ass of himself.

"And who gets to shmooze at this fest?" Mia asked curiously. Sam turned to look at his brother. They both smirked before turning and looking at Mia again.

"Old rich old guys, fashion media types, anyone who's anyone." Fiona said with a genuine smile.

Mia then nodded, and so did Peter, but Sam caught the eye roll he had going on. "That doesn't sound so bad." Mia said with a smile. She thought the Coyne's were like any other rich kid. Snobby. Except for Sam, he seemed genuine and nice, as if he weren't even a Coyne. Sure she could feel that he had immense confidence, but he wasn't as arrogant as the other two.

The bell rang and Sam and Declan just nodded at the two before casually walking away with their sister.

* * *

><p>"Mr, and Mrs. High school? Lyrics that aren't trying to sound intelligent?" Sam asked his brother. Declan rolled his eyes, and continued walking. "What?"<p>

Sam then sighed and shook his head. "Are you trying to make them hate us dude?"

"Whatever, oh by the way, I forgot to mention that mom and dad told me to tell you that they registered you under Samuel Coyne, so don't be surprised when all these teachers refer to you as so." Sam then stopped in the middle of his tracks, which made his siblings stop too. They looked at him curiously before realizing what was wrong.

"Come on Sammy, you've been with us for over 2 years now. You're a Coyne. We know it'll be different but you have to get used to it." Fiona said to her angry looking brother. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"You don't get it, and unfortunately you never will." Declan then walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, we don't get it, but we can try. We know your Sam Evans, but you're family Sam, you're a Coyne." Sam nodded and smiled warmly before opening his bag and pulling out his schedule. He had a few advanced classes. Which he couldn't understand how considering he sucked at school because of his dyslexia. He sighed before looking back up at his brother and sister.

"Look, I'll be a Coyne this year, but next year, I'm going back to being an Evans." He then swiftly walked away leaving his brother and sister speechless in the middle of the hall with a bunch of strange people walking around them.

"Well, that was rude of him." Declan snorted then rolled his eyes. He looked to his sister and seen that she looked sad. He sighed before putting his arm around her and walking her in the direction of her first class.

* * *

><p>Anya was walking towards her locker when she ran into Chantay.<p>

"Anya, have you met the Coyne's yet?" Her bubbly friend asked her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Wait, aren't they the new snobby rich kids or something?" She asked honestly curious. She remembered Holly J saying something about them earlier, but she just brushed it aside.

"Well, Declan and Fiona are, but Sam Coyne, well he's so nice, and dreamy and way cuter then his brother. You should meet him he's great!" Anya started to laugh. "Chantay, I have a boyfriend you know." She pointed out sarcastically.

Chantay just huffed before rolling her eyes. "Whatever, I just think Sam would be way perfect for you Anya, but whatev's don't take my advice then." She yelled behind her shoulder. Anya just laughed and proceeded walking to her locker. What she didn't expect though was to see the most handsomest guy she's ever seen standing next to her locker. She stood there and watched him put his things in his locker, and then he looked over to her and smiled. She couldn't help but blush, he had the most adorable boyish smile.

"Sorry, am I blocking your way?" She gasped at the sound of his voice. She found it so dreamy, and smooth. She began to feel flustered, but she couldn't feel that way, she didn't even know who this guy was, plus she had a boyfriend.

"Uh, no, but I guess we're going to be locker buddy's for the rest of the year. I'm Anya MacPherson." She then held out her hand, and he instantly took it. She was surprised at how soft his skin was.

"Sam Coyne. It's nice to meet you Anya." She narrowed her eyes. This was Sam Coyne? Well Chantay was right, he was beautiful, and nice, and not a dick. She laughed, and then took her hand back.  
>"So you're the boy I've been hearing so much about this morning?" She asked with a wink before opening her locker.<p>

He laughed. "Oh wow, news really does travel fast around here, but yeah I'm Sam, and I do not like green eggs and ham." He said with a wink.

"Well, I'll catch you later hopefully." He continued before turning around and walking away. She smiled. She was going to like being locker buddy's with this boy. She sighed. She had a boyfriend, one she loved. She couldn't even think this guy was beautiful.

She then turned to see Sav walking her way with Peter and Spinner, so she fixed her hair, closed her locker and walked in the same direction as Sam.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 2 will be up...well whenever I feel like it I guess. :D.<em>**

**_READ & REVIEW._**

**_Tata My lovelies._**

**_xoxoxoxo. L.S.S.A !_**


End file.
